Secretos de Black
by Kate Jane
Summary: Cierra la puerta, temblando. Cae al suelo todavía con los ojos tan abiertos que le duele. No puede creerlo, tampoco quiere. Bórrate, bórrate recuerdo negro, pide gritando en silencio. No se cumple. Andrómeda&Bellatrix.


**Disclaimer: **¿Mío? Ja, sí, claro. Tú y yo sabemos que esto es de la gran Jotaká. Pero también sabemos tú y yo que es morbosa idea para pasar el tiempo es mía. Creo que no sabes que te sacaré los brazos si me plagias, ¿verdad?

**Secretos de Black**

**OoO**

_Cierra la puerta, temblando. Cae al suelo todavía con los ojos tan abiertos que le duele. No puede creerlo, tampoco quiere. Bórrate, bórrate recuerdo negro, pide gritando en silencio. No se cumple._

**OoO**

Cierra la puerta y traga saliva de forma realmente pesada. No puede creerlo. No quiere creerlo. No _debe _creerlo. Está soñando, teniendo una pesadilla. No es verdad. Mentira. Todo. Un sueño. Pesadilla. ¿Qué más da? Sólo quiere convencerse de que es una mentira.

Se apoya en la pared de forma casi inconciente, con una mano tan blanca y tan finita, tan Black, se toca la garganta, que parece haberse cerrado y al mismo tiempo, haberse secado tanto como el Sahara.

Inspira fuerte una y otra vez. No es verdad. Es mentira. Las manos largas y más pálidas de las tres no se han enredado en cabellos de oro, tampoco los labios más rojos de las tres han besado la piel más pálida.

_Todo es mentira, Andrómeda_, se dice, con una sonrisa nerviosa y tambaleante.

Las ganas de vomitar le ganan y, gateando al principio, luego levantándose, se encamina al baño.

Y le ganan, porque recuerda. Recuerdos que convierten lo que ha visto en hechos obvios y que le hacen sentir odio.

**OoO**

_-Cissy, ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?_

Bellatrix era preciosa. Eso ni Andrómeda ni nadie lo negaba. Preciosa y atrayente como las fuertes y crueles amazonas. Encantadora y a la vez, inescrupulosa. Perra y Diosa. Bella.

_-Bella, ¿quieres venir a jugar conmigo?_

Narcissa era hermosa. Y mentiroso el que decía "_no es cierto_". Hermosa y suave como las náyades. Prostituta y dama, claro. Educación y apariencias, siempre. Zorra y Ninfa. Cissy.

_-Oigan, ¿quieren jugar conmigo?_

Andrómeda era bonita. Y eso era algo difícil con hermanas como las que tenía. Bonita y disimulada como sólo ella era. Extrovertida y cuidadosa, calculadora. Lejos, siempre lejos. Mariposa y hielo. Andrómeda.

Tres Black. Tres hermanas. Tres secretos. Tres vidas.

Una historia.

**OoO**

_**(Primer Secreto, Narcissa)**_

_La cena ya había terminado y Andrómeda se dirigía a su habitación. Tenía 16 años y una mente Black. Sabía que ese tal Ted Tonks últimamente la miraba demasiado, con fascinación, pero ella nunca le miraría. Era un "sangre sucia", un "impuro", escoria en la sociedad mágica._

_Pero entonces la puerta de la habitación de Narcissa se abrió y la ninfa de cabellos blanquecinos le sonrió de aquella manera tan hipnotizante, tan encantadora._

_Y, Andrómeda, como la serpiente que era, siguió a Narcissa, como encantadora que era._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la menor de las Black, como siempre, cuidadosa y calculadora. El hechizo se había roto._

_-Querida Drómeda... –un susurro, un siseo, un canto que funcionó. Porque Narcissa sabía que hacer y cómo hacerlo. Andrómeda caería frente a ella, frente a la ninfa. _

_Y la empujó contra la pared, de forma suave, de forma insinuante, explicando sin palabras que la primera vez de Andrómeda (porque ella no seguía los pasos de sus hermanas) le pertenecía. A ella. A Narcissa. A Cissy. A Black. _

_Y Andrómeda, la menor, la pequeña, obedeció. Porque siempre había obedecido a todo lo que le habían pedido -ordenado- sus hermanas y ésa no sería la excepción._

_No rechazó nada. No detuvo a Narcissa cuando le quitó la túnica. No detuvo a Cissy cuando la desnudó. No detuvo a su hermana cuando comenzó a lamer su pecho. Tampoco rechazó las caricias que parecían besos ni los besos que parecían caricias._

_Se dejó._

_Dejó a Narcissa tocarla, examinarla, probarla, usarla. La dejó tocar sus labios y la dejó navegar en su intimidad. Explorar su boca y su cuerpo. La dejó apegarse a ella y obedeció sin chistar cuando su hermana tomó sus manos y las puso sobre sus pezones erectos. Lamió con deseo fingido a la perfección su vientre y se adentró con maestría impresionante en su humedad. _

_Se dejó recostar en la cama y dejó que los cabellos de oro le hicieran cosquillas en su vientre mientras Cissy se adentraba a explorar con la boca roja. Se dejó con facilidad increíble. Porque ni la más sumisa se hubiera comportado así._

_¿La razón? No era Cissy quien le lamía el cuello. Era Bellatrix._

**OoO**

Observa el baño con repulsión sin poder creerlo todavía. Han pasado unos meses de ése día, en que Andrómeda perdió la virginidad con su hermana. No Cissy ni Bella. Con su hermana. Bellatrix se casará en dos semanas con Rodolphus Lestrange y a Cissy acaban de comprometerla con un compañero de casa, Lucius Malfoy.

Andrómeda sigue siendo bonita. Calculadora y callada. Sigue siendo una serpiente a la que es fácil encantar si se sabe cómo. Sigue deseando a Bellatrix Black y sigue viendo una vez a la semana a Narcissa Black.

Pero ahora odia a Narcissa. Porque ella ha conseguido con facilidad (está segura) la única cosa que ella desea desde que tiene quince años y vio a Bellatrix pasearse desnuda por un pasillo.

**OoO**

_**(Segundo secreto, Bellatrix)**_

_Quería ir al baño. Llevaba media noche moviéndose de allá para acá en su cama de sábanas de seda negras y ya sabía que no podría dormir a menos que fuera al maldito baño. Quitó las colchas que la arropaban y posó los pies en el suelo con suavidad silenciosa._

_El camisón de seda fina calló sobre su cuerpo, estirándose, a los primeros pasos que dio. Salió de la habitación bostezando y comenzó a caminar casi de forma inconciente._

_Pero entonces escuchó unas risas. Se detuvo, despertando completamente. Un gemido. Miró la puerta a su lado. Un suspiro. _

_Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó hasta quedar pegada a la puerta. Asomó un ojo negro por la rendija que provocaba la puerta mal cerrada._

_Y una lágrima calló por su mejilla._

_Sabía bien que no tenía derecho a replicar, ella deseaba a Bellatrix. No la quería. Ni como hermana ni como novia. La deseaba, simplemente. Era una Black, las Black no quieren. Y si quieren, les cuesta aprender._

_-Bella... _

_Risas._

_Narcissa Black estaba recostada en la cama de Bellatrix, totalmente desnuda y de manos y piernas abiertas. Bellatrix Black estaba sentada a ahorcajas sobre su hermana, una mano entre el sexo de las dos y la otra sosteniendo los brazos sobre la cabeza de Cissy. Su boca lamiendo lujuriosamente los pechos de una risueña zorra albina._

**OoO**

Pasó una mano por su boca para quitar la saliva. Sabe que no está vomitando de asco. Está vomitando de rabia y de odio. De frustración. De celos, de enojo. Porque Narcissa Black le ha ganado en un juego. El primero que le interesa.

En el juego por Bellatrix.

Respira hondo y apoya la espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos se abren mucho, le duele. Lo asimila, lo acepta. Pero no quiere. _"¡Bórrate, bórrate recuerdo negro!"_ pide gritando en silencio.

No se cumple. Porque en realidad, no quiere. Lo único que desea en esa vida es a Bellatrix.

Y en esos momentos está en su habitación, teniendo sexo (porque los Black no hacen el amor, tienen sexo) con Cissy.

**OoO**

Ted se ha quedado dormido en su vientre de forma encantadora. Los prejuicios se han caído, la Black se ha borrado. Ahora es una Tonks. No es más una Black. Ahora su sangre es rock. No es más sangre negra.

Inspira de forma suave y sus manos se dirigen de forma inconciente a el cabello de su esposo. Y pensar que todo había comenzado como un ataque de rebeldía...

Sí, todo era mentira. La Slytherin sangre pura no ha tenido encuentros secretos desde primer año con el Hufflepuff sangre sucia. La Slytherin furiosa decidió vengarse y alejarse de su familia. No había opción mejor que Ted Tonks.

Ahora, años después, con una bebé durmiendo en una cuna en la cama vecina, con el cabello de colores cambiantes (predomina el rosa chicle), Andrómeda Black, recuerda su secreto cerrando los ojos.

**OoO**

_**(Tercer Secreto, Andrómeda)**_

_Salió del baño con paso tambaleante. Se sentía mareada, algo asqueada y con ganas de golpear algo. Por eso quería ir a su habitación y poner un _silencius_, para poder gritar y romper todo lo que se le diera la gana. Al pasar junto a la habitación de Bella no pudo evitar echar una hojeada._

_Retuvo el suspiro de alivio que quiso salir de sus labios al ver que la habitación estaba vacía._

_Siguió caminando y, al dar la vuelta por la esquina que daba hacia su habitación y algo más allá, la de Cissy, se encontró con una relajada y complacida y Bellatrix. Ni siquiera sabía que años más tarde, esa expresión sería permanente en el rostro de Bella, la Mortífaga enamorada del Señor Oscuro._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Drómeda? -Bella no se movió, se quedó ahí, a la espera de una respuesta, apoyada contra la puerta de su hermana. _

_-Fui al baño -respondió en un susurro suave. Algo de asco se coló en sus palabras._

_Nunca supo bien cómo fue, en realidad. Sólo supo que de pronto estaba pegada contra la pared; Bella sujetando sus muñecas contra la misma dándole una mirada fiera, algo paranoica, divertida y a la vez, algo lunática. Nunca, en toda su vida, entendió como podía hacer eso._

_-Sé que nos viste, Drómeda -susurró Bella en su oído, de manera casi maniática-. Y yo te vi con Cissy... -canturreó-. Así que no puedes decirme nada, querida hermana... Nada -siguió canturreando._

_Andrómeda inhaló con exitación, con miedo, con rabia, con odio. Era una digna Black, con el orgullo por los cielos y una mente que no olvida. _

_Nunca supo tampoco quién de las dos comenzó. Quizá Bella. Quizá Drómeda. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando las bocas chocaron y los ojos se cerraron y las manos se movieron nerviosas por lugares recónditos, despertando instintos y deseos, despertando pasiones prohibidas, despertando aquello que en realidad nunca durmió._

_De pronto están en la habitación de Andrómeda. De pronto están desnudas y de pronto están teniendo orgasmos **tan** Bellatrix, **tan** Andrómeda. Es una combinación explosiva, porque lo que Andrómeda guarda en sus venas es nitrógeno liquido, que explota al menor contacto con la lengua de Bella. Y explotó._

_No le importó que de pronto su hermana se riera con ironía en su oreja, ni que apretara su pecho tan fuerte que le hizo daño. Tampoco le interesó que de pronto ella le susurrara al oído que eran hermanas, Black y todo lo demás. Le dio igual. Mandó todo a la esquina y recorrió, paseo, buscó. Besó todo lo besable y acarició todo lo acariciable._

_Ella la volvía loca, admitió con un gemido._

_Ella la volvía loca. Porque Bellatrix está loca. Loca de una locura adictiva, que la envolvió en el mismo instante en que dejó que su boca se abriera y que la lengua de su hermana entrara. Aquella lengua por la que corría sangre de su sangre, por la que los mismos deseos entraron a su boca y bajaron a su vientre, quemándola, matándola._

_La angustia la tomó presa cuando todo terminó. No, no se sentía culpable. Pero quería más._

_Había caído._

**OoO**

Cierra los ojos mientras las lágrimas intentan traspasar sus pestañas de ébano. Le duele recordar aquello, porque cayó ante la tentación. Porque, en el fondo, sigue deseando a Bellatrix. Porque sigue sintiendo sus roces cada vez que Ted la toca.

Lo peor es que sabe que no la ama. Ni como hermana ni como nada. La desea. Simple y asqueroso deseo.

Se siente sucia. Asquerosa y vuelgar.

La mano de Ted, entrelazada con la suya, la devuelve a la realidad. Le sonríe.

Entonces el llanto de Nymphadora se escucha en el silencio de la casa y Andrómeda se levanta. Ella quiere a Ted. Lo ama. Y Nymphadora es la prueba viviente, nunca mejor dicho, de que aquello es cierto.

* * *

_En realidad es la primera vez que escribo un incesto. Pero entre los Black, el incesto es fanon. _

_Y, leyendo por ahí, me encontré con varios. Ya saben, Blackcest._

_Ah, y para lo que había puesto estas notas :P En realidad no se sabe la casa de Ted Tonks, pero como Nymphadora Tonks fue a Hufflepuff (JKR), me pareció bien que fuera, por eso de las líneas de sangre y demás._

_Y a Andrómeda la borran del tapiz por largarse con Ted, no por ir a Gryffindor. Según JKR, "Sirius era el primer Black en no ir a Slytherin". Eso quiere decir que, obviamente, Andrómeda fue a Slytherin._

_¡Sí, he investigado! Ah, y claro, no sé bien si Bella se casó antes de que Andrómeda estuviera con Ted, pero tenía que hacerlo así para que cuadrara. Creo que no. _

_Y no me ha quedado muy dramático, lo sé. Pero es que... no, no pude. De todos modos, no sabía qué genero ponerle así... ¿Una ayudita?_

_Er... bueno, eso sería todo por hoy._

_Gracias por leer._

**Katherine**


End file.
